


Kitten Was a Good Girl

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Petplay, Roleplay, Submission, Subspace, kitty Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tina does well, Mike rewards her with her collar, head skritches, and her favorite kind of playtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Was a Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for the Glee BDSM 1SM. http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html?thread=155694#t155694

"You did a great job helping Kurt with his NYADA audition, Tina. I know he really stressed you out, but I'm proud of you for being such a great friend," Mike said.

Tina's face lit up at the compliment, and hope shone in her eyes. Had she done well enough to get to play?

"Good girls get rewarded," Mike said, holding out a black leather collar in his hands. 

Smiling broadly, Tina knelt at Mike's feet without a word. Her favorite game was starting. Mike fastened the leather collar around her neck, then stepped back.

"Clothes off. Kittens don't wear clothes," he said, his voice firm but kind.

Tina had to wiggle a little to get her clothes off without standing up, but she slipped out of her dress and and removed her bra and panties, shoving them aside before getting back onto her knees, her hands folded in front of her. While she undressed, Mike put all her favorite things out on the bed in his room. His parents were away for the weekend so they had lots of time to play. She focused on the cold metal tag on her collar that dangled against her chest. It would slowly warm up, but right now the cold was giving her something to hang on to so she didn't slip into subspace too quickly, before all instructions were given. The tag had "Kitten" engraved on it.

Mike turned back to face her and slipped the headband over her hair. It had fuzzy black cat ears attached to it. She felt the pressure of it on her head and it was comforting. 

"Paws out," Mike instructed and Tina raised her hands up like she was doing an "uppy" to get a treat. The soft fuzzy mitts were slipped on over her hands, giving her proper kitten paws. 

"Good girl. Now sit back on your bum."

Tina followed his instruction and fell back gracefully so that Mike could slip on the soft knee pads, then her fuzzy black slipper socks. Now she had four paws!

"Present for me," Mike instructed gently.

This was the part she sometimes rejected, but she wanted to get a treat later so she decided not to resist. She turned around, rested her chin on her front paws and lifted her ass to her Master. The lube was cool and slick as Mike slid one long finger into her ass. He stretched her gently, working in the lube before adding a second finger, but the plug was slender so she didn't need more than two. Tina tried not to grimace as Mike slid the buttplug into her ass, even though she knew he couldn't see her face in this position. It always took her a few minutes to get used to the intrusion, but in a little while she'd start to enjoy its presence. She felt herself dampen between her legs at Mike's attention. 

"Turn around," Mike instructed, and Tina did. She felt the long, fuzzy tail swish against her bare legs as she did, and it helped her sink into her role more completely. This was her favorite kind of roleplay. She put her butt down on her calves, feeling the plug shift slightly and sat back like a good kitty, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, Kitten. Once over the rules, even though you know them. Kitties don't speak. They don't wear clothes. The don't walk on two feet. They don't sit in chairs like people or pick things up with their hands. Kitten was a good girl today, and if she continues to be a good girl tonight she gets rewarded with treats and skritches and snuggles. If Kitten is a naughty girl she gets the spray bottle. If she's naughty again she gets a spanking. This is the last time you can speak tonight. What's your safeword?"

She was already slipping, and it took her a moment to find her voice.

"Octopus," she said.

"Is anything off limits tonight?"

Kitten shook her head. Master knew what she liked and what she didn't, and she trusted him not to push her soft limits on a "reward" night, not without warning her first, at least. And she knew he'd never break her hard limits ever.

"Alright," Master said. "Good girl."

Tina beamed at the praise and crawled close to him to press her cheek against his thigh. He lowered a hand to stroke her other cheek before petting her head and then scratching gently behind one ear. She made a purring noise, or something close enough to one for Master to smile down at her.

Kitten moved her face a little to nuzzle against Master's crotch. She felt his bulge, half-hard, and heard him chuckle.

"Not yet, honey. It's dinner time. Let's go downstairs."

Kitten watched Master walk away and felt the loss of his attention. She needed to get it back! She followed him out the door, crawling down the stairs slowly on all fours. At the bottom of the stairs she was distracted by the big shiny mirror on the closet door. Kitten studied the shiny kitty in the glass. Her breasts hung down, nipples hardened from exposure to the air. She wiggled her butt in front of the mirror to watch her long black tail swish from side to side.

Eventually Kitten got bored staring at her reflection, turned around twice, then padded into the kitchen. She heard the vents kick on despite it being May and knew that Master had made the house warm just for her. He was a good Master, but it bothered her that he wasn't petting her right then and there.

Kitten saw Master standing at the kitchen counter and decided to rub against his leg to get his attention. 

"Hey Kitten," Master greeted her. "I'll have your supper in just a moment.”

Kitten looked up in interest. She smelled chicken and it smelled really good.

"Mrow?" she asked, putting her paws on the cabinet door to lift herself up a bit and see what was going on.

"No begging, and no getting on the counters. I'm only telling you once."

Kitten considered doing it anyway, but then she remembered the spray bottle. She spotted a neon pink plastic ball on the floor and decided to bat it between her paws while waiting for supper. The bell inside jingled and the plastic made noises against the linoleum. She played with her toy, enjoying the swish of her tail against her bare legs as she chased it around the kitchen. The pressure of the plug inside her shifted from time to time as she moved, and she found herself getting more turned on as the evening continued.

"Dinner," Master called and she perked up immediately. He set a plate on the table for himself, then gently set two bowls down on the floor for her. She ran over to them to see what she had gotten.

The smaller bowl was filled with light brown liquid and she smiled to herself as she sniffed it and realized it was chocolate milk. The larger bowl contained tiny bite-sized pieces of chicken, broccoli, and a little bit of rice. Things she could eat easily without her hands.

She leaned down and lapped at the milk slowly. The first time Master had added this to their game she had balked, but now it was comforting to not have to worry about easting like a proper young lady. It didn't matter if she made a mess, Master would clean her up.

Kitten dug into her food, eating out of her bowl, moving her head from time to time to lap up some milk. As Kitten ate supper, Master's hand reached down to stroke gently over her back, then settled on her head. He gave her gentle skritches, and she felt so loved.

When Kitten finished eating, she rolled over on her back, putting all her paws in the air. Her belly was warm and full and happy, and she wanted Master to pet it. She stared at her paw above her face while she waited, then rubbed her itchy nose with it. 

"Kitten has a messy face," Master observed, pushing his plate away and standing up. Then he knelt next to her and rubbed her belly. She let out a little mewl at the contact.

"Does Kitten want her belly rubbed?" Master asked, and her face lit up. His hand reverently stroked the smooth skin of her abdomen, then slid upwards to cup her breast, before pinching a nipple lightly. She let out a meow that sounded an awful lot like a moan.

Master pet her belly and chest more, pressing, stroking and scratching at all her favorite spots until she was wriggling under his hands. More wetness had pooled between her legs, and her skin tingled where Master touched it. Lying on her back like this shifted the plug in her ass slightly, and her skin tingled all over in arousal.

"Alright, enough of that," Master said. He pulled his hands away and Kitten batted at them playfully with her paws.

"It's time for a messy kitty to get a B. A.T.H. Playtime and treats afterwards."

Kitten rolled over quickly and began to back away from Master. Kitties weren't meant for baths, everyone knew that!

"Be a good girl, or else no treats," Master warned. Kitten stopped backing away.

Master picked Kitten up in his strong arms and carried her back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Does Kitten need to use her litterbox?" Master asked, his head gesturing towards the toilet. Kitten flushed in embarrassment, but let Master take the plug out and put her on the toilet. She did her business, and waited, while Master filled the tub up with water.

When he was done he came back and wiped for her. The first time she'd had to "go" during the game she was so embarrassed that her mitts stopped her from doing it herself. She'd gotten so uncomfortable that she'd safeworded out of it. But now the game took her deep enough into subspace that she was able to trust Master to take full and complete care of her, without being embarrassed...much.

When finished, Master picked her up and placed her in the water. It was warm, and full of bubbles. She struggled a little for a moment, then relaxed into her Master's careful washing of her. The headband and knee pads had come off after the tail, but she still had her fuzzy, now wet paws, so she couldn't wash herself. She was dependent on Master to clean her up.

Kitten loved Master's gentle hands on her. Master washed her face and her hair, then took a washcloth and began to wash the rest of her, a small moan escaped her mouth as he washed over her nipples. The washcloth moved lower as Master washed her private places gently. When he was done, he pulled out the tub plug, and turned on the shower, using the handheld shower thingy to rinse Kitten off. When the tub was empty, Master wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and lifted her from the tub, before resting her on the floor.

"Lay down like a good girl," Master instructed, and Kitten laid on her back on the towel he'd placed on the floor. "Close your eyes."

Kitten closed her eyes while Master took off her wet paws, dried her off, and replaced them with her spare pair. The first time Master had taken off one of her paws in the middle of play, Kitten had gotten so distraught she'd panicked. Now they had it down to a science.

Kitten waited while Master rearrange all her gear, and had her looking all kittenish again. He pulled her up and arranged her in an upright sit.

"Loud noise," he warned and turned on the blow-dryer to dry her hair. She squealed and tried to turn away from it, but a strong hand on her shoulder kept her still. 

"Kitten was very good tonight," Master praised her after putting away the blow dryer. "Does Kitten want a treat?"

Kitten sat up straight and nuzzled Master's crotch with her face. That was the treat she wanted most.

"Oh, I see what Kitten wants. Come along," he instructed, pulling a leash from his pocket and clipping it to her collar. He led her to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

The second the door was closed, Kitten crawled to master and began nuzzling his denim-covered crotch. She felt him getting harder and smiled. Her tail was rubbing against her and creating interesting sensations.

"Is my little pussy cat going into heat?" Master asked, and Kitten flushed in response. She'd been turned on most of the evening. She wanted Master's cock against her tongue, and his tongue and fingers inside her. She also wanted his fingers in her hair.

"Well, good kitties deserved a treat," Master decided, his hands at his zipper. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out through the flap in his underwear. He rubbed the head of his cock over her face, especially across her lips.

Kitten stuck her tongue out and lapped at the tip. She pressed a fuzzy paw against the hardening length as she lapped at it with tiny, kittenish licks. She moaned and keeled as she licked a bead of pre-come from the head. She nuzzled and licked the head as her fuzzy paws rubbed at the length of Master's cock, his fingers tangling in her hair and searching lightly behind her ears. Master groaned happily and Kitten found herself growing wetter between her legs. Master tugged at her hair and she gasped slightly, her nipples hardening in pleasure.

Kitten continued devouring her treat with tiny licks and laps, enjoying the friction of Master's zipper against her chin when he thrust his hips forward instinctively. 

Master pulled Kitten's head away from his cock with one hand, pulling back sharply on her hair, and Kitten felt goosebumps rise on her arms. He grasped his cock in his other hand and pumped himself twice before coming across Kitten's face in long spurts. Kitten's mouth was open and some of the fluid landed in her mouth and on her lips. She licked and swallowed her salty treat eagerly.

Master wiped the come off Kitten's face with his fingers, then held them in front of her mouth. She licked them all clean, enjoying her reward. When finished, she nuzzled her Master's hand with her head. Her left paw was between her legs, rubbing against her clit. The fuzziness of her paw made for interesting sensations. A tiny gasping mewl escaped her mouth.

"Is my Kitten still in heat?" Master asked.

Kitten answered by turning around and presenting to Master. She placed her head on her hands and raised her ass as high as she could, showing Master her dripping pussy. Her tail hung down against it and was rubbing gently. Kitten felt so hot and horny, she just wanted the comfort Master would give her. 

Master came beside her and placed one hand on her back, petting gently. He stroked the naked expanse of her spine and she practically vibrated at the contact. His other hand rested on her ass for a moment, before being lowered between her legs. Master's fingers rubbed gently between her labia, testing the moisture there. One long finger slid gently inside her, and her muscles clenched instinctively. Kitten moaned loudly, and Master moved his hands before quickly picking her up in his arms and putting her on the bed. He positioned her on her back, and her legs parted eagerly. Her front paws rested on her breasts. She waited patiently for her reward.

“Kitten was very, very good tonight,” Master said., and Kitten beamed. “Good kitties in heat get their rewards.”

Master sat on the bed and rested his hands on her thighs as he lowered his face to her dripping pussy. Kitten let out a mewling moan as he licked up her slit, rubbing over her own nipples with her fuzzy paws as Master licked at her. His tongue slid inside her and she bucked, trying to get more inside. Master grasped the plug with one hand and wiggled it a little, creating interesting sensations, before sealing his mouth against her clit. He sucked at it while two fingers gently squeezed inside her cunt.

Kitten moaned and Master sat up, pinching her clit lightly with one hands while he thrust his fingers inside her with the other. He crooked them to find that special spot that always felt so good, and another loud groan escaped Kitten's mouth. A third finger joined the other two and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her quickly. She was so very wet she heard the noise as the fingers pistoned in and out of her. Master's other hands pinched and rubbed her clit, and she worked over her own nipples with her paws. Finally she let out yowl as she came, a new rush of fluid leaving her and coating Master's hands. She rode her peak, her head thrown back and her back arched as Master continued finger-fucking her through it. 

She collapsed, boneless onto the bed as she came down from her orgasm. She felt sweaty and sticky and so, so good. She rolled over and curled up on her side as Master left, probably to get a damp cloth and clean her up. Master moved her limbs and body like a doll as he cleaned her up. Kitten thought Master was talking, but she couldn't make out all the words at first.

“Tina is a good kitty,” Master said gently.

Tina, that was a familiar word.

A hand was on her rear, pulling the intrusion from her ass. Master ran the cloth over it, then worked something strange over her legs. Felt nice against her skin, though, whatever it was.

“Good Tina,” Master said. “Good girl. Pretty kitty, pretty Tina.”

Strong hands moved down her legs, and then her knees felt naked, exposed to the air again. Then hands were on her feet, rubbing her bare toes.

“Tina, you were so wonderful tonight,” Master praised.

Kitten's eyes opened and she saw Master above her. His hands went to her head and pressure of a headband lifted. Tina smiled as she saw Master's happy face. She loved it when he was proud of her.

His strong hands stroked down her arm, gently pulling off one mitten, then doing the same with the other.

“Tonight was wonderful, Tina,” Mike said gently, half talking to himself.

He collected all the accessories and put them in a big plastic bin next to the bed. He'd clean them all later before they'd be used again. Finally he came back to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. He reached gently behind her neck and unbuckled her collar, removing it and placing it in the bin. Then Mike came back and stroked Tina's cheek.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” he responded. “You back on earth?”

“Getting there,” she answered.

“You went pretty deep tonight,” he observed.

“Best play session ever,” she answered dreamily. 

He leaned down and kissed her. 

“I thought so too. God I love you Tina,” he kissed her again.

“I love you too,” she answered. “Hey, when did I get panties on?” 

Mike laughed.

“A few minutes ago, before the knee pads and booties were off. I didn't want to try and put your bra on for you while you were lying down, though.”

“I'll worry about it later,” she said, “Come cuddle with me?”

“Always,” he promised, and laid down, pulling her against his chest.

*!*


End file.
